Vaira 01 The Otaku Hero
by zidanRide
Summary: "woooh! hissatsunya goku kamehameha ! , baiklah aku akan mencobanya ... "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA! (booof!) behh. mungkin Qi ku kurang.. sekali lagi.. KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA! (BLETAR!)" dinding pun hancur karena terkena kamehameha versi vampire . "wooh!, hmmph.. manga yang ini volume selanjutnya belum kubeli di dunia manusia" lalu Vampire ini


"woooh! hissatsunya goku kamehameha ! , baiklah aku akan mencobanya ...

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!

(booof!) behh. mungkin Qi ku kurang.. sekali lagi..

KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!

(BLETAR!)" dinding pun hancur karena terkena kamehameha versi vampire . "wooh!, hmmph.. manga yang ini volume selanjutnya belum kubeli di dunia manusia" lalu Vampire ini pergi ke dunia manusia untuk membeli komik dragonba*l , setelah melewati tirai hitam Vampire ini bertemu dengan wanita yang tergeletak , "wanita ini.." kata Vampire ini , lalu wanita itu terbangun "aku dimana? kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu , kau siapa? bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam tirai hitam ku?" tanya Vampire itu. "aku haruka" katanya , "aku Ryohei" balas Ryohei , ryohei melihat bahwa ternyata wanita itu adalah roh . "ternyata kau adalah.." "adalah apa?" tanya wanita itu , "mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah mati" di dalam pikir ryohei , "ahh tidak bukan apa2" kata ryohei . lalu tiba2 dari bawah bagian baju nya menghilang , "kya!" teriak wanita itu . , lalu ryohei bergegas mengambil baju nya untuk dipakai oleh haruka , "tunggu sebentar , ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan manusia , ini kesempatanku , tapi.. tunggu dulu dia kan cuma roh tingkat rendah , baiklah aku akan menyimpan tulangnya dan menghidupkannya kembali" dalam pikiran ryohei. "eh. ini kan Dragonba*l tapi volume yang ini udah 2 tahun yang lalu terbit..." kata haruka , "apa?! kau juga membaca seri ini?! apa kau tahu kelanjutannya?!" kata Ryohei , "tentu saja , kakakku mengkoleksi manga ini juga , jadi aku tahu , kalau kau mau mungkin kakakku akan meminjamkan" kata haruka , "BAIKLAH! WOO! SEMANGAT KU MEMBARA!" teriak ryohei , lalu mereka berdua pergi ke dunia manusia , tapi tidak lama setelah haruka masuk ke dunia manusia tubuhnya menghilang, "hah? ini kenapa? kenapa tubuh ku menghilang?" bingung haruka , "kau tahu? sebenarnya kau bukan manusia lagi, kau adalah roh , roh tidak tahan dengan dunia manusia tapi aku akan menghidupkan mu kembali" jelas ryohei sambil menggigit tangannya,

"INI ADALAH JANJI VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE TIDAK AKAN MENGINGKARI JANJINYA!"

teriak ryohei ,lalu mereka berdua sampai di rumah haruka , "ini adalah rumahku.. mungkin tidak lagi.." kata haruka dengan suram. lalu tiba2 ada kalelawar berterbangan di rumah haruka . "haruka! jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mati?" tanya Ryohei , "aku tidak tahu , aku tertidur lalu aku terbangun ditempat kita bertemu tadi" balas haruka , "hmmh.. ini pasti ulah Bad Demon. "bisa mundur sedikit?" kata ryohei . "baiklah." balas haruka"

**HENSHIN! (VAIRAAAA! FIGHTO!)" "yosh ! darah mu akan tumpah disini!"****  
**lalu kalelawar tadi berubah menjadi Monster Vampire yang menghisap darah manusia , "tch penganggu kesenangan orang lain.." kata monster itu , lalu Vaira menyerangnya dan monster itu menepisnya lalu monster itu pergi keluar rumah , lalu vaira mengikutinya , dan langsung menendangnya dari belakang "woryeaa!" teriak Vaira ,

"baiklah ini finisher!"**  
**  
"tapi tunggu dulu. aku belum punya jurus andalan , aku akan mencoba itu , fokus...fokus..." monster itu menyerang Vaira saat fokus untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalan.. "kau!" teriak Vaira, "hmmph.. ini yang kau sebut jurus andalan , jurus yang sangat lemah" kata monster itu , "kau bilang jurus ini lemah... kau tahu.. orang yang mempunyai jurus ini adalah orang terkuat di alam semesta , dengan jurus ini mungkin kau akan hilang , ini hanya tiruan dari jurusnya... sebaiknya kau ingat itu! HURYAAA!" teriak Vaira . lalu keluar aura emas ( seperti SSJ 3 goku )

**"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA!"  
**DUAAARR! lalu monster itu hancur lebur... dan mereka berdua kembali ke dunia iblis..

-To Be Countinued-

Visit Blog Version .com

Inspired From Blood Lad 


End file.
